Sneaky Gays
by PurtFiend
Summary: Kurt has quite a strong reaction to Sue's rant about Sneaky Gays  it would help to watch the clip before you read this story.  He gets support from an unlikely source. Puck - who else  Serious kinky slash. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is going to be very smutty and slashy. Don't forget to watch Sue Sylvester's Sue's Corner on Youtube before you read this. I don't own Glee. **

**Sneaky Gays**

Puck went to march through the doors of the boys' washroom only to end up bashing himself up against the unyielding door.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he hammered on the door. "Hey! Whatever jackass has locked this door, better open it now or else!" He pounded on the door again to let the occupant know he meant business.

The door opened a crack and he barged in ready to give the selfish jerk a good telling off. When he turned to the boy who opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Good Lord Hummel! Is it 'Dress like Adam Lambert Day' on the ol' gay agenda calendar?"

Kurt just glared down at him as he relocked the door. "Look Noah just do whatever disgusting thing you have come in to do and leave. If you weren't a member of Glee I wouldn't have let you in." Noah was startled as he had to look up into the angry green eyes. Since when was Kurt was taller than him? The cheerio then sauntered past the stunned Puck on his killer stilettos and went back to the mirror to add more gel to his hair.

Puck was simply astounded at the picture before him. The impossibly high sequin encrusted deep red 'fuck me' pumps made Kurt's muscular legs look very long and shapely. His black leather pants were so tight they looked sprayed on and emphasized every curve and bulge of Kurt's lower half. The boy Cheerio was wearing a short black leather jacket over a deep cherry coloured corset that didn't quite make it to the waist of his pants. Puck could see brief glimpses of midriff as Kurt bent over the sink to get closer to the mirror. Puck was mesmerized by what Kurt was doing. He moved beside Kurt so he could watch him as he pulled and teased his hair to make it stand up. Did the kid actually have matching fuchsia coloured nails? Kurt stopped and scowled at Puck through the mirror.

"What's wrong Puck? Where are your jibes and sarcastic comments? Go on, you big homophobe, tell me what you think!"

"Um – Why are you dressed like this?" Was all that Puck could think to say.

"Sue Sylvester told me to swish it up a bit!" fumed Kurt turning towards the jock. "Didn't you hear her segment on the news last night? Her rant about sneaky gays? No one is going to accuse me of being sneaky. I'm going to be - In. Their. Face!" To emphasis his remark, Kurt had moved forward and pushed his face so close to Puck's they were almost touching noses, Puck involuntarily stepped back. Kurt then turned back to finish his hair. He tugged at it a few more times here and there, judged it satisfactory and started to apply makeup to his face.

Puck's mind was reeling. He should be sneering, making snide jokes about Kurt's clothes or something. But he couldn't, for some reason. He found the sight of Kurt in heels incredibly hot. What was even hotter was watching Kurt applying thick black eyeliner to his big blue-green eyes. Puck remembered as a kid, that he would watch fascinated as his Mom put makeup on and much recently, he loved to watch Santana reapply her makeup after a make out session, but this…was a whole new experience. Kurt did the same thing as women; he bent forward with his eyes wide open as he now applied mascara to his thick eye lashes, his mouth forming a perfect O as he concentrated on what he was doing. Puck imagined that mouth and its perfect O shape around his penis. He instantly felt a surge in his groin and a strain against the inside of his jeans as he watched Kurt. The soprano finished and put the mascara away and fished around in his bag for some lipstick. Puck could only lick his lips in anticipation. Kurt would glance occasionally at Puck through the mirror puzzled, but he continued none the less. He found the tube he was looking for and revealed the colour of deep red. Puck couldn't help but hold his breath as the male Cheerio opened his mouth again and applied the rich colour with a practiced hand. Puck sucked in air as he imagined Kurt on his knees, the red high heels sticking out from behind with Puck's cock in his mouth leaving cherry red lipstick marks as he moved back and forth. His erection was getting really uncomfortable now and he had to fight the urge to press himself against Kurt's slender ass.

Kurt finished applying his lip stick and turned towards Puck. "Well Noah, How do I look?" His face was a cold mask, obviously expecting Puck to say something cruel and stupid.

"Kick Ass! " Puck managed to croak out. "You look totally kick ass, just like your attitude."

"Thanks Noah!" The hard façade softened a bit and Kurt cracked a smile. "I didn't expect a compliment. I'm assuming that's what it was."

"Hell yeah!" Then Puck cautioned the boy, "Kurt You do look kick ass, but you if you go out looking like that you'll likely get your ass kicked. You'll be ridiculed and laughed at. You won't make it to 2nd period without being hauled to the principal's office. You'll probably be sent home."

Kurt glared defiantly at Puck. "I don't give a flying fuck! Nobody will call me a sneaky gay. I'll tell Mr. Figgins to suspend Sue Sylvester as well since I'm just doing what she suggested."

"Like that will happen. Look Kurt, I get what you're doing but most people won't. What if you get beaten up?"

Kurt faltered a little but he was still determined. "I don't care! I'm going out there dressed like this and rub it in their faces!

Puck smiled "Before you go out there, you'd better fix your lipstick."

Kurt turned back to the mirror and quickly checked. "There's nothing wrong with my lipstick, it's perfect." He turned back to Puck. Suddenly he felt a pair of lips flush against his, a hard body pressing against the length of his body and a pair of strong hands squeezing his ass. Kurt hesitated then threw his arms around Puck's neck and opened his mouth so that Puck could plunder at will. Their kiss was hard, passionate and heady. Kurt finally pushed away to get some air and to process what just happened.

Puck just stared at him and grinned, looking all casual like this was something that they did all the time. "Like I said you'd better fix your lipstick".

Kurt looked at his image and scowled. He looked like clown hooker with his red lipstick spread out from his mouth all over his cheeks and chin. He quickly washed it off and started again. Once it was perfect he looked at Puck with suspicion. "You have obviously used that line before."

"Yeah, it works like a charm."

"Why did you use it on me?"

"Kurt, you're brave as hell going out there, looking like that to prove a point. I just thought you would get through the jeers and the name-calling easier if you knew that the stud of McKinley Highschool thinks you look totally hot!"

Kurt beamed. "Thanks Puck, that's really sweet of you."

"Now get out of here before I ruin your lipstick again."

Puck watched the diminutive boy saunter out of the bathroom full of confidence and defiance ready to seize the day. "Look out Sue Sylvester! Look out World, Kurt is out there!" Puck shouted after him and smiled. He turned and quickly entered one of the stalls. Whatever he originally came in for was forgotten. He had only two things on his mind now, Kurt in high heels and attending to the throbbing ache in his crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far! By the way, this takes place after the Gaga epidode, I couldn't decide how I was going to fit in Finn and his Mum so I didn't. Maybe they're away on holiday. Yeah, that's it they're away on holiday.**

**Chapter Two - That Afternoon**

The doorbell rang and Kurt ambled over to the door and opened it. "Puck!" Kurt gasped, surprised to see the football player on his doorstep.

"Hey Hummel, ya gonna let me in, or are you gonna to stand there catching flies with your mouth open like that."

"Err Come in!" as Kurt stepped aside to let the larger boy in. "What are you doing here? You should be at school."

Puck just shrugged. "I looked for you at lunch. I ran into Mercedes and she told me about your suspension. How long did you last?"

"Until second period, just as you predicted. I was told to see Mr. Figgins and he phoned my Dad after I refused to change into 'something more suitable'", Kurt rolled his eyes and looked disgusted.

"So what did your Dad say?"

"He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The look of mortified embarrassment was enough for me."

"How long are you suspended for?"

"Till the end of the week – three days, including this one. Not only that but I've been grounded by my Dad and I may be removed from the Cheerios."

"You'll be happy to know the whole school is talking about it. Sue Sylvester is so angry she can't even speak coherently. That is some feat! You're notorious now Hummel."

Kurt smiled "I'm glad! I hope it wasn't all for nothing. You are the only one actually supporting me Puck. Even Mercedes thinks I crossed the line."

"What can I say, I hate double standards. The other day, I roamed the halls in totally gay get up, high platform heels, a long black wig and red whore lips all day without getting into trouble. The only awkward moment came when Figgins cornered me and bored me to tears with his memories of his favourite Kiss concerts and songs. What's the difference between a rock star's costume and what you wore? It's not fair that you got suspended." Puck added, "I admire you for what you did. It took balls. That's one thing I can relate to, a guy with balls. Puck almost choked on his own words when he realized how that sounded, "What I mean was…" how could he even finish that sentence.

Kurt laughed lightly at Puck's verbal stumble. He then grew contemplative, "Noah, when I first opened the door to you just now, you looked crest-fallen. Did you hope I would still be dressed the way you saw me this morning?"

Puck actually blushed a deep red and looked uncomfortable. He turned towards the door then back towards Kurt obviously deciding whether to bolt to stay. Puck squared his shoulders and looked at Kurt his mind made up. "Dude! In that getup, I think you hit every kinky button I have. Half of them I didn't even know about, until I saw you."

Kurt smiled, really pleased. "I could put all that stuff back on if you want me too."

Puck's face lighting up with a huge smile was enough for Kurt. He grabbed the bigger boy's hand and led him downstairs to his bedroom.

"Wait here on this couch while I get changed." Kurt ordered

"Can I watch you put your makeup on?" Puck said in an almost pleading voice.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I know what you like. No peaking!"

When Kurt was ready he walked over to where Puck was sitting. Puck just sucked in his breath as his eyes raked over Kurt. The soprano was wearing exactly what he wore at school, the shockingly red stilettos that matched perfectly with his red lacey corset and the tight black leather pants with the matching jacket. The slender boy's hair was gelled and his face had foundation applied and in his hands he held a tube of lipstick, a compact and eyeliner.

"Oh baby!" Puck breathed and made a move to get up off the couch, "AAgghhhh!" was all he could mouth when he was quickly stopped in his tracks by a red sequined stiletto that was shoved against his crouch. It took all Puck's will power not to come instantly in his jeans at the pressure and the sight of a row of perfectly varnished red nails peaking out of the open toed red shoes.

"Stay put!" ordered Kurt shivering with the wonderful sense of power he felt coursing through his body. He was amazed at Puck's submissive expression; the boy was looking up at him attentively, waiting for the next instruction. Kurt smiled and slowly ground his shoe into Puck's groin. Puck closed his eyes and moaned, he then tentatively moved his hands up and down Kurt's leg gently massaging, glancing up at Kurt looking for approval. The corseted boy smiled and nodded so Puck quickly started grinding his hips against the movement of the stiletto while gently holding Kurt's leg in place. Kurt allowed the jock a few moments of pleasure than took his foot away. Puck's eyes flew open and his mouth sagged with disappointment and need. "Kurt please…"

Puck tried once again to get off the couch. This time Kurt pushed him back with his hand and quickly straddled the mohawked boy's legs. They sat face to face with their crotches and erections pressing together; the connection sent a sexually charged surge of power through both boys. They could hardly breathe they were so excited.

"No touching!" gasped Kurt, "just watch me put my makeup on."

Kurt opened up the small compact with a mirror to his face and slowly and carefully applied eyeliner, mascara and lipstick to the appropriate features. He forced himself to ignore the labored heavy breathing of the muscular boy under him and his own shaking hand while slowly making up his face. Kurt finally turned to Puck. "Well Noah what would you think?"

Puck moved in to kiss him, but Kurt quickly put up his hand to prevent him. "No kissing! You'll spoil my makeup." Puck just moaned again and nodded to show that he understood. Kurt just reveled in this new found power he had over Puck. He sat back making sure his groin was still touching the other boy's and slowly started to unbutton Puck's shirt. He slowly eased the shirt off of Puck's broad shoulders and admired the magnificent view. His hands roamed all over Puck's chest and abs exploring, his fingers paused over the nipple ring to which he gave a small tug and a twist. Puck groaned in rapture and bucked his hips almost throwing Kurt off his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's neck and held on while Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to make sure he wasn't dislodged again.

Kurt moved in to kiss Puck's waiting eager lips but moved his head at the last minute to tease the boy.

"You bitch!" Kurt just giggled at Puck's impatient whine. Kurt then gently started to kiss Puck's shoulder and chest moving down to his abs. He sat up again to survey his artwork. He could see the red lip prints distinctly against Puck's tanned skin. It looked like a trail of butterflies ending at the waist of Puck's jeans. It was enticing, just where were those butterflies going?

Kurt grabbed his tube and mirror again and applied more lipstick. Puck could only look on fascinated.

After applying the lipstick Kurt quickly moved off the couch and kneeled before Puck pushing the boy's knees apart so he could move in between his legs. Puck just gasped and moaned as Kurt started to unbutton and unzip his pants. "Oh yes! Please! God Kurt!", breathed Puck as Kurt pulled down both his underwear and pants.

Kurt didn't have to wonder anymore why Puck has such good luck with girls as he eyed Puck huge straining erection. He knew it obviously wasn't his charm, but this was quite nice surprise. He grabbed a foil square from his jacket pocket and shakily tore off the end and pulled out the condom. He had a sudden inspiration and popped the cherry flavoured condom in his mouth careful not to ruin his lipstick. He then eased the condom on Puck's throbbing cock by using his teeth.

Puck tensed and moaned his pleasure, as he felt the gentle scraping along his shaft, he senses were hyper focused on every single thing that Kurt was doing. The red stilettos were visible behind Kurt rear just as he imagined it earlier. Kurt's lipstick was leaving a trail along his cock as his mouth moved back and fourth just as he'd hoped. The sensations he felt as Kurt licked and sucked were more intense than he'd ever felt before. He was afraid he would come too soon but Kurt seemed to sense that too and he stopped for a second to grip Puck penis tightly with his hand. This was enough to stop the climax building up so that Kurt could resume taking Puck in his mouth. The jock almost felt like crying as strong emotions rolled over and over him like huge waves. But that was nothing compared to the waves of warmth and fire that rolled through his body when he finally climaxed. He seized, he bucked and he screamed Kurt's name as he rode the orgasm to the end until he buckled and collapsed, completely spent.

Kurt got rid of the used condom and climbed back on Puck's lap. The smaller boy kissed and caressed Puck and replenished him. Though Kurt's kisses were slow and gentle and reviving, Puck realized that Kurt needed his own release by the way he was grinding hard into his lap.

"How about putting some lipstick on me" Puck suggested.

Kurt smiled and quickly grabbed his tube and gently tilting Puck chin up, he applied the red colour to Puck's already messy red lips. After applying it, Kurt tried to kiss Puck, but Puck had better plans and like Kurt before him, put his hand up and said. "No kisses, you'll mess up my makeup."

Puck then gently pushed the boy off his lap and onto the couch and reached for Kurt's zipper. They quickly worked to get Kurt out of his skin-tight leather pants. At the last minute Kurt seemed hesitant and bashful as if he was embarrassed to be seen naked by Puck. Puck concentrated on placing the red high heels back on Kurt's feet, a little afraid to look at the Cheerio's manhood. Puck had never seen another guy's erect penis this close before and he was momentarily unnerved – could he actually do this? When he finally looked it was very obvious Kurt was in a highly aroused state, his hard trembling cock was glistening with pre-cum. The jock looked past Kurt's erection and looked at the boy laying on his back, his red garish lipstick was spread all over his face, his eyeliner smudged and his hair was all mussed up. Though he was a picture of sheer wantonness, behind the shiny lust-filled eyes was a look of hope and vulnerability. Puck's heart swelled at the idea that Kurt was so trusting towards him. There was no way in hell that he would break that trust by rejecting him now.

Puck leaned forward and picked out a foil wrapped condom from Kurt's coat pocket and copied Kurt's earlier movements. He smiled approvingly at Kurt and popped the freed condom in his mouth, moistened his lips very suggestively and then bent down between Kurt's legs and rolled the condom on with his mouth. He discovered he liked the feeling of having a hard warm cock in his mouth. The mixture of the hard shaft and velvety skin was enticing. Encouraged by Kurt's soft moans he started to move back and forth, leaving a trail of red lipstick along the smaller boy's dick. Puck pulled back for a moment to survey the red marks which left Kurt whining and pleading for more. Encouraged, the jock decided he rather go exploring so he started to lick and kiss the area all around Kurt's penis causing the smaller boy to writhe and squirm with pleasure. "Please Puck suck me!" He pleaded.

Puck was going suck him alright, but instead of his cock, the larger boy started to mouth, lick and suck Kurt's balls. Kurt's moans got increasingly louder as he pushed himself down towards Puck's face. Puck finally took mercy on him and went back to sucking his cock with a vengeance while fingering his balls lightly. It wasn't long before Kurt tensed up and finally released with a long loud yell.

* * *

"Hey Puck, this has been fun, but you have to go now. My Dad will be home soon."

Puck roused himself and looked at the boy who was lying on his chest. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes. In the middle of my explaining the difference between Dior, Versace and Armani."

"That's the last time I ask an innocent question about your shirt," replied Puck, smiling at Kurt and running his fingers through the soprano's hair.

"Look, even a philistine like you should know the difference between designer shirts. You should be able to tell by the cut, the detailing, the fabric, the..."

Puck rolled his eyes back up to his head and fell back in a mock dead sleep complete with loud snoring.

"Fine, remain ignorant you lout." Kurt huffed and rolled off Puck so he could sit up on the couch.

Puck sat up, and his eyes immediately raked over Kurt's body. He had nothing on but the corset. God he wanted Kurt so bad. "Kurt look, I think I should skip school tomorrow and visit you. You know, solidarity and all that shit."

Kurt beamed, "I'd love you to come back. Just wait till after ten. I want to make sure my Dad's left for work. Oh shit look at the time! My Dad will be home in an hour. He'll have a fit if he finds you here."

"Okay I'll get going, but I want a shower first. I can't go home looking like a drunk hooker."

Kurt laughed, with the smeared lipstick and other makeup that ended up on his face from Kurt, he did look the part.

"You'll have to be quick. I probably look worse than you so I definitely need a shower."

"If we shower together, we'll save time."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"Oh it won't be funny, it'll be incredibly hot, sexy and really fast."

Kurt smiled up at the jock, got off the couch and tugged at Puck to follow him to the bathroom.

The shower turned out to be just as Puck said, hot, sexy, fast and fun. It started out sensibly enough, until Kurt accidentally got soap in Noah's eye. He naturally had to get the smaller boy back, which involved tickling, giggling and nibbling. Kurt ended up apologizing by giving him another superlative blowjob. Puck was inundated with sensations as his warm body was pressed up against the wet, cool shower tiles. He concentrated on the hot, soft lips sucking on his hard cock. All the makeup was gone from Kurt's face now and Puck could only marvel at how beautiful he truly was. How had he not seen that before? Puck's breath hitched as Kurt moved closer still and started to teabag him while pulling on his penis. That was it for Puck. He came all over Kurt's back. Thank God they were in the shower. More kissing, tickling and giggling ensued until Kurt soon found himself pressed up against the cool tiles, Puck's warm breath caressing his neck while his prostate was stroked by the jock's fingers on one hand and his erection was palmed with the other hand. His climax came fast and noisily. He could so get used to quickies in the shower with Noah. Kurt's head was spinning with possibilities and he contemplated what he and Noah would do for the next two days. It was going to be fun!

**A/N I didn't go into too much detail about Kurt's morning and the school's reaction because I wanted to get straight to the good stuff with the two boy's sexy afternoon. I hope you weren't too disappointed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - The Next Day**

"Holy Fuck!" Was all Puck could blurt out when Kurt opened the door. This time Kurt was wearing a black corset, a black gee-string, fishnet stockings and tall black pumps. He was heavily made up as almost a homage to Frank N. Furter from Rocky Horror.

Kurt looked a little startled and scared. "Do I look okay? Is it too much?"

Puck answered by grabbing Kurt, slamming the front door shut with his foot and pressing the soprano up against the closed door almost crushing him and kissing him passionately. Puck moved from Kurt's mouth down to his bare neck and shoulders and back to his face. He looked down at Kurt's surprised expression, smiled and bent over, grabbing Kurt by the waist. When he straightened up he had Kurt over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and started down towards the basement.

"I guess you like the outfit." Kurt surmised, upside down into Puck's back.

Puck reached the bottom of the stairs and unceremoniously, dumped Kurt on the bed. He had moved to join the boy there. But Kurt had other plans and continued to roll till he was off the bed to standing up on the opposite side.

"Get back here Kurt," ordered Puck patting the bed.

Kurt decided it was about time he went all diva on the mohawked jock to let him know who was ultimately in charge. "No! I didn't get all dolled up so you could maul me."

"The hell you didn't! Of course you did! Now get over here!"

Kurt crossed his arms, leaned on one hip, and pouted a bit. "Uh uh!"

Puck scrambled across the bed and almost grabbed Kurt but he was able to dash over to the couch. Puck chased Kurt around the couch a couple of times and growled in frustration. "How can you run so fast in those heels?" Kurt just grinned and stayed maddeningly out of reach. "When I catch you, you little brat, I'm going to take you across my knee and spank you!" He meant it as a joke but as soon as he said it, he knew that he wanted to do just that, more than anything else in the world. He looked across to Kurt and could see the same desire mirrored in him. Kurt recovered, smirked, and used the old Madonna line, "Oooh! My bottom hurts just thinking about it."

He made a break for the bed, let Puck catch him easily and of course, ended up over Puck knees. Kurt ooffed in surprise at the stinging of the first slap. All his nerve-endings were on high alert, he felt aware of everything; his laboured breathing, Pucks soft worn jeans under his belly, the stiffness of his corset and of course the stiffness of his aroused cock. "Slap me again," he panted.

"I'm sorry, what the magic word?"

"Pleeeaasse! Slap me again."

"Maybe I will if you call me Master Puck."

"Puck!" Kurt squirmed looking up at him.

Puck just wore a wicked grin while he lightly traced circles with his finger on the cheeks of Kurt's ass. The tickling touch was like a promise of better things to come. Kurt wanted more.

"Please Master Puck will you spank me?"

"Have you been a very, very, bad boy?"

"Yes Master Puck, I've been a very, very, very, very bad boy. _(Oh GaGa!)_

_

* * *

_

Kurt gasped again as he felt the stinging slap of Puck's hand. He lived in two worlds, one of pain and one of pleasure and Puck was the master of them both. The larger boy would sometimes lick and kiss Kurt's ass cheeks and blow on them so the stinging would melt into warm pleasure, sometimes he would palm Kurt's erection until the smaller boy was close to climax, and sometimes another round of stinging slaps would come. The juxtaposing sensations were sending Kurt on a careening coaster ride of ups and downs. The added humiliation of having to beg for whatever Puck suggested was an exquisite torture. Puck had honed his talent of bullying and lovemaking and it all came together that afternoon.

Puck on the other hand was watching Kurt through the boy's dresser mirror with wonder. He could see all the various expressions that played on Kurt's face as he pleasured and tormented him.

"Would you like me to spank you again?" he purred.

"Yes please! Please spank me!" Kurt whimpered

Smack! Smack! He slapped Kurt's fleshy cheek again and again. It was interesting seeing his hand print on Kurt's white ass. Kurt moaned again, raised and wiggled his bum mutely asking for more. Puck rubbed his hand softly over where he had left a mark, and kissed Kurt's heated skin. "Do you want me to take you to the edge again Kurt? I'm warning you, I'm going to tease and torment you and stop before you climax."

"Oh yes please Master Puck!"

Puck moved his hand so that was gripping Kurt's cock and started stroking it lightly but quickly. He used his other hand to stroke Kurt's crack and follow it down to the back of his balls and then up again. Kurt's body quivered and shock. Puck's own erection was painfully pressing against his jeans screaming for release and he could stand it no longer, playtime was finished.

"Kurt. I really want to fuck you right now." Puck, no longer in character, gasped in Kurt's ear .

Kurt looked scared and swallowed hard, but he looked at Puck levelly and said, "I really want you to. There's um, lube in the dresser."

Puck reached over and grabbed lube and more condoms and asked Kurt to get on all fours facing away from him. Puck stood beside the bed and sucked in his breath at the sight. Kurt had removed his jock strap some time ago but he still had on the corset, stockings and heels. His ass was still Rosy and red from Puck's hands and it looked succulent and ripe. When Kurt looked over his shoulder back at him shyly, Puck almost came right then.

"Kurt, if you want to stop at any point, just let me know okay?." Puck managed to croak out as he rolled on the condom. Kurt nodded.

Puck had some experience with anal sex because of his dealings with cougars and knew what to do. He lubed up his fingers and inserted them one at a time until he had three fingers inside the boy. Kurt panted a bit but did not complain, and when he started to moan and push against his fingers, Puck knew he was ready. Puck eased his cock into Kurt's tight hole and then stopped, allowing Kurt to relax around it.

He had to bite down on his lip and will himself not to come. By taking so long to tease Kurt, he was afraid his own excitement would peak too early. He wanted to climax with Kurt.

"Noah! I want…I want." Puck knew exactly what he wanted and started thrusting slowly back and fourth. He reached forward and grabbed Kurt's bare cock and started stroking it.

"More! Please…faster!" gasped Kurt and so Puck picked up the pace, stroking and thrusting. The lace and satin material of Kurt's corset scratched Puck chest as he pressed into the smaller boy he could feel the hardness of the stays under his fingers as he gripped on Kurt's waist. The softness, scratchiness and hardness of the corset's textures combined with the feeling of Kurt's soft supple skin and wetness drove him wild. He was so close, so close. He hit Kurt's prostate over and over again.

"Oh Noah!" yelled Kurt arching his back and clenching the cheeks of his ass when he came. Puck felt the hot ejaculate splash on his hand that was gripping the boy's still pulsing cock. The sensations were just too overwhelming, and he finally tipped over the edge. He drove into Kurt like a crazed demon as his hips bucked and seized riding on this magnificent surge like a hot tide…When he came to his senses, his heart was pounding and he was a little light-headed, he looked to see Kurt crumpled underneath him gasping and spent. Puck was a little more than thrilled that they pretty much climaxed at the same time, and even happier that Kurt called out his name as he came.

He collapsed on the bed and pulled Kurt on top of him to his chest. Both of them were still breathing hard and both were coated with sweat. Kurt raised his head to look at Puck and they both smiled stupidly each other.

"That was amazing Noah!" Kurt gushed "Well at least for me." acknowledging that the more experienced boy probably felt like this all the time during sex.

"It was amazing Kurt. Probably the most incredible sex I've ever had."

"Aww I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"I don't Kurt." Puck announced looking very serious while pulling Kurt closer for an impassioned kiss to prove it.

* * *

"We should have a safe word," remarked Puck once he awoke from his light doze.

He almost thought that Kurt was still dozing but he heard a little sigh and a breathy "Aubergine."

"Auber-what?"

"Aubergine, it's another name for eggplant. It sounds so sophisticated, I think it would make a lovely safe word.

"I'll never remember that. How about pancake?"

" Aagh! Too plebeian!"

"I happen to like pancakes! They're one of my favourite foods. I suppose you would want one of your fashion designers."

"God no! I'm likely to shout out one of their names while climaxing."

"Good point. How about Rachael Berry?" Puck laughed "I'll know you're in real pain and discomfort if you shout out her name."

"Won't work for you though, you dated her remember? You must have liked her at one point."

"That leaves out the name Finn as well." Puck tried to say that as a joke but it was laced with bitterness.

"Finn who?"

"Finn who! I know you like him."

"Liked him, past tense. You just blew him out of the park, Noah.

"Really?" Puck still sounded uncertain.

Kurt looked lovingly into Puck's eyes and reached up and stroked Puck's cheek with the back of his hand. "Pancakes. It's a good safe word. It's nice that it one of your favourite foods. I'm sorry I called it plebeian."

Puck hugged Kurt tightly and kissed his hair. They both fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I've been off school just two weeks (my summer break) and I'm so happy I managed to write three complete stories. Now I have to go back tomorrow, so I have decided to publish the last two chapters of my story. You might not hear from me for awhile depending on my semester work load. Reviews would make my long school days all warm and fuzzy.**

**Chapter4 - Friday**

"Oooh that's cold!" Kurt gasped as Puck dolloped a scoop of icecream on the smaller boy's genitals.

It was Friday, Kurt's last day of banishment and Puck suggested celebrating it with a banana split. Kurt had no bananas so Puck came up with this rather novel alternative.

Kurt tried to argue that it was too messy, but Puck would not be talked out of the idea once he thought it up. As a small concession, Kurt ended up lying out stretched on the kitchen table since it could easily be wiped down afterwards.

After the icecream, Puck piled on the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup. Puck immediately went to work devouring the sweat treat. Of course Kurt couldn't help but climax in the middle of it and added more to the slippery sweet mixture.

"God! That was good." Puck enthused after licking the last of the mixture off Kurt's balls. "It's a mixture of salty and sweet and of course, nuts!"

"Ha. Ha. Now it's your turn." Said Kurt getting up, "I wish I could come up with something to do with salad," Kurt mused, "I would consume less calories."

"You worry too much! Didn't you say you were going to use that frozen yogurt shit?"

"Hush up and let me work."

Kurt surveyed Puck luscious naked body as he stretched it out on the table. He decided that if he was going to indulge in extraneous calories he was going to make it worth his while.

Instead of dolloping everything together on Puck's genitals, Kurt started drizzling melted chocolate (hot from the microwave) on Puck's chest. It was hot enough to hurt ever so slightly but not hot enough to burn. Puck hissed when the chocolate hit his nipples. Kurt was quick to lap up the trail of chocolate as it meandered over Puck's broad chest. He took particular care to lick Puck's nipples and suck the larger boy's nipple ring.

Whipped cream followed and was slowly devoured. Hot butterscotch was dribbled into Puck's bellybutton and sucked out again. More cold yogurt and whipped cream followed and was lovingly sculpted into abstract shapes on Noah's abdomen with Kurt's tongue and fingers.

Kurt wasn't even close to Puck's more southerly parts before the larger boy was squirming, whining and pleading with Kurt to quit fucking around and finish him off.

Kurt just smirked and continued his slow journey. When he finally did make it to the jock's huge standing penis, it was almost blue with blood, it was so engorged and Puck was a quivering mess. Adding hot chocolate syrup followed by cold frozen yogurt only further tortured Puck so when Kurt finally started to lick Puck's throbbing cock, he exploded. Kurt could not believe it, Puck's spunk hit the ceiling, it made more mess than then the horrific homemade volcano incident when Kurt and his grade five science partner Alex, enthusiastically added a few too many household ingredients together in the Hummel kitchen. His Dad was furious that he had to re-paint the kitchen. And now this!

Kurt was more amazed than angry," My God! That was impressive!" was all he could think to say.

"They didn't mention this in those brochures when they go on about the dangers of not wearing a condom'," drawled Puck as he surveyed the white gooey stuff clinging onto the kitchen ceiling.

Do you mean 'this' as in my Dad dropping dead from a heart attack when he sees this mess and figures out what it is?" commented Kurt, starting to get annoyed.

"Don't worry we can clean it up, your Dad has a ladder doesn't he?"

"In the garage."

"Tell you what," replied Puck looking at the remnants of the whipped cream, chocolate and melting yogurt on his lap, "Why don't you finish your lovely Sundae here and then I'll get the ladder." He smiled and tried to look alluring. All he got was a roll of paper towel whipped at him and a angry, "Do it yourself!" from Kurt.

"No need to be so curt, Kurt!" Puck laughed at his joke while Kurt just scowled and went to get some cleaning supplies.

* * *

"Kurt what is it like to have a dick inside you?" asked Puck as looked down from the ladder while wiping up the last of the spunk from the ceiling.

"I could easily show you." Kurt teased, as he mopped the floor.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

Kurt stopped mopping and asked carefully, "Do you think it's too gay?"

"No. I don't know if I trust enough yet."

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust myself."

"I don't think I understand."

"You are so open, so giving and so brave. I don't think I'm there yet."

"I was scared at first. I wasn't even thinking of going there until you mentioned it yesterday. Then once you asked, I wanted you so badly that I went through with it."

"Are you sorry?"

"Are you kidding? It was wonderful having you inside me."

"Would you like to have me inside you again?"

"Of course! We're more or less finished here. Let's head back down stairs." Replied Kurt quickly putting the mop away.

Puck made love to Kurt. After all the hot raunchy sex, Kurt decided that this special time with Puck was his favourite part of the three days. Puck kissed Kurt with a sweet passion that almost made him cry. They slowly caressed each other and explored each other's bodies with a tenderness that was missing before. Puck never took his eyes away from Kurt, when the heat built up enough for Puck to finally enter Kurt, he did so facing the smaller boy so he could watch every expression of pleasure. After they climaxed and got rid of the spent condoms. Puck curled himself around Kurt smaller frame and they slept together once more.

"Puck? What's going to happen, once we get back to school on Monday? Are we going to slip back into the old ways of treating each other?" Kurt couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"No, I don't think I could even pull that off. People will be able to tell how I feel about you right away."

"I feel the same way. I feel like yelling out to anyone who will listen how much I – I love you."

"Hmmm!" sighed Puck "Do you really love me?"

"Yes of course."

Puck was quiet for a long time. Kurt was starting to worry that maybe it was too early to express his feelings to the larger boy. Perhaps he heard it all the time from girls and was casual about it, even though it meant a lot to Kurt.

"Kurt? I feel loved by you." Puck announced quietly.

"Surely you have felt loved before?"

"Not by anybody outside my family."

Kurt snuggled into Puck's chest to get even closer. "Well you are loved by me."

"I think I'm ready."

"For what?"

"For you to be inside me."

This time Kurt made love to Puck. It was a little more passionate and energetic than before. They were comfortable together. They knew each other and they had a good idea what each other liked. When Puck felt he was ready, he got on his knees in front of Kurt. The soprano could see that Puck was still a little uneasy and tense so he surprised Puck by kissing and licking his puckered anus. Puck moaned in ecstasy as Kurt rimmed him. Kurt was soon able to add his fingers to widen Puck's hole. When Puck started to plead with him for more, Kurt pushed home his erect penis and they both started to move in an easy rhythm. Puck started to stroke himself because Kurt didn't have the reach that Puck did and couldn't stroke the jock himself. They soon pick up the pace and Puck climaxed and Kurt followed right behind. The used condoms were thrown in the waste basket and the two boys settled down in the bed again in each other's arms.

"I'm going to have to do the garbage this time so my dad doesn't see the enormous pile of used condoms in my waste paper basket." Grumbled Kurt

Puck laughed. "Hey you'll score points with your old man for doing extra work."

"Speaking of which, he'll be home soon. I have to clean up."

"So in other words, you want me gone."

"Yes and no, I was wondering if you would get dressed and leave, but come back again when he arrives. I would like to invite you to dinner."

"To meet the old man huh?"

"He doesn't bite – much."

"I don't care if he bites. Do you bite?"

"Behave yourself! Will you come to dinner? I can make pancakes."

"Won't your Dad wonder about the funny kind of dinner?"

"He'll be more worried about the funny kind of boy that has shown up for dinner."

"Puckzilla Vs. DestroyroDad!" shouted Puck in a deep announcer voice. "It sounds like a great B-movie horror flick with lots of blood and gore."

"Funny, I was thinking more of a sophisticated and uplifting movie like, "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner."

"Violence and mayhem would be more fun, but I suppose your Dad and I could behave ourselves."

"You'll meet my Dad?" Kurt gushed happily.

"I can't go disappointing the boy I love."

**A/N Now I'm not sure if ejaculate can actually hit a ceiling but a friend of mine swears up and down that it happened to her and her boyfriend. I thought it sort of fit as a comic element so I added it.**

**There is a Godzilla movie called Godzilla vs. Destoroyah which I changed to Puckzilla vs. DestroyroDad for the story.**

**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner is a 1967 movie, Directed by Stanley Kramer. Starring Spencer Tracy, Sidney Poitier, and Katharine Hepburn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Epilogue**

Kurt was happily wondering down the school hallway Monday morning in his cheer leading outfit when suddenly the crowd of students parted like the red sea and Sue Sylvester appeared in his path.

"Now listen here you ungrateful, conceited little snot—

"Please let me stop you there Couch Sylvester - " Kurt interjected, while he raising his hand to halt Sue in mid-sentence " - and let me humbly apologize for maligning your good name and program 'Sue's Corner'. I took your diatribe way too personally and actually did not understand your true intention. I see now that telling me to 'swish it up' you were allowing me to expose my inner diva, my kinky side. Of course people are going to judge me and ridicule me, but what does it matter? There are also some people out there that will champion me and love me for who I am. And aren't they the ones that matter? How will I find those people if I don't throw myself out there and be out and proud. Because of you coach, and your encouragement I found the man of my dreams right here in McKinley High. When I swished it up and got suspended he came to support me and I had three days of the most glorious, kinky, raunchy sex that was hotter than any wet dream a sixteen year old could ever have. Thank you so much!" Kurt gushed.

Sue just stood there flabbergasted, her mouth working but unable to say anything.

Puck walked up behind Kurt and threw his arm around his neck.

"Hey Kurt" he murmured

"Hey yourself, Puck" Kurt simpered.

"Look, if anybody WANTS me," Puck smiled suggestively," I'll be in the nurse's room. I feel a headache coming on."

"Ooh Boo! That's terrible! Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office if you're feeling that bad." Kurt closed his hands around Puck's waist and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Great idea."

Kurt looked to Sue Sylvester, "Coach are you okay, yourself? You're looking a bit green about the gills."

"The intense nausea should pass once you two get out of my sight." Sue managed to spit out.

"See you at practice Coach!"

Sue scowled after the pair as they headed down the hall. She was unfortunate that she didn't turn her head fast enough away from the gruesome sight of Kurt playfully pinching Puck's ass. Sue charged and pushed through the throngs of hormonal short deviants and budding psychopaths that bleeding heart pinko liberals laughingly call typical American teens and headed back to her office. She was on a mission, she had a TV spot she had to write for…

**On TV that night….**

"To my wonderful listeners of Western Ohio" Sue began as she looked unflinchingly into the camera. "I sit before you a changed and dare I say it, a contrite and apologetic woman. As you know last week I went on a rant about sneaky gays and how they should swish up just like Adam Lambert. My reasoning back then was to bring them out into the glare of sunlight, expose them and their "lifestyle choice" (her fingers flashing air quotes) so that we could judge them. It is hard for me to admit this, (even harder than the time I caught an insidious bacterial infection in my bladder while wading across the Ariguaní River in Colombia and peed blood for a week) but I was so wrong! I had an epiphany this week after encountering a young man who made me realize how misguided I truly was and now - I would like to make amends. So to all you closeted gays out there trying to desperately fit in by pretending to be straight, playing the pronoun game and keeping very quiet about your private lives - who perhaps listened to my diatribe and vowed to follow my advise, using it as a battle cry to come out proud and loud; sashaying into the lime light with drag queen makeup and sequined heels, carrying the torch, and screaming to be heard – PLEASE for the love God! STAY IN THE CLOSET! Please don't swish it up, don't flaunt your stuff about. Please stay sneaky! WE STRAIGHT PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO KNOW! And that is how Sue C's it.


End file.
